Never Have I Ever
by greentoothbrush
Summary: The Doctor and Amy visit a planet and make friends with some local teens. Then end up getting VERY drunk . . .   Amy/11 *No Smut* lil bit of nudity. fluff.


Amy looked down and wondered how the hell it had come to this. All of time and space my arse.

~oOo~

She looked over the fire at him, the smartest, smuggest arsehole she ever had the misfortune to meet. She could see him clearly despite the beer goggles. No she corrected herself weird space-wine goggles.

She had observed the weird tendency the Doctor had of making friends of all species before; but never had it been as evident as when she looked around the group of alien teenagers here. She supposed there were around fifteen, some did have two blurry heads though so she wasn't sure on the number.

_The _**idiot** had somehow got them involved in a game of 'never have I ever. . .' and god was the space wine strong! She held the mug thing out to be filled by a teen she thought was called Sulera. Her head lolled as she looked into the fire . . . so pretty . . .

The Doctor glanced across the circle to Amy. No other word for it, she looked **plastered.** He was feeling pretty jolly himself.

"God I** love** life" he shouted "and you fella's, you're amaayzing"

The teens tittered; travellers just couldn't hold their wine.

"Maybe it's just as well after this we don't have any wine left" Sulera glanced at the two travellers meaningfully.

"No, no, no, no me and Amy are not letting you guys go anywhere having so much fuuun!"

"Well there is another variant of this game . . ."

"No, Finsla" Sulera glared at her brother.

"We shall play it after" the tipsy time lord declared "but now I believe it is my turn, never have I ever . . ." he trailed off ominously.

"Gone skinny dipping!" he declared.

Four people drained the cups, one of them was Amy.

"Pond!"

"Doctor, it was one time me and Jeff were bored, a load of us did it . . .

"Still . . ."

"Amy your turn" Finsla interrupted.

"Never have I, ever . . . been kissed by Amy Pond" she glared at him across the flames as he rose the cup "and totally loved it"

He paused,

She caught the twinkle in his eye,

Silence fell around the circle,

You could cut the tension with a knife,

The teenagers seemed to sense this was important,

The distant waves crashed against the shore.

Then he broke the silence,

"Cheers" he said and downed the cup. Wolf whistles and shouts erupted around the circle.

"Okaaay so . . . we're out of wine, kissing Amy was fun and you were saying about another game?" He turned to the native 'teen.

"Yeah basically same game but instead of taking a drink you take off a piece of clothing" he said

"Ooh very not good" the Doctor trailed off

"Chicken" there came a slurred response from across the circle. He looked at Amy across the low blue flames. They illuminated her face and not for the first time the Doctor caught his breath at how beautiful she was.

"What did you say Pond?"

"Y'heard me" came the mumbled reply.

"Why do you expect me to go skinny dipping like **some** people?"

"Chicken, thas all m'sayin', Doc" she smiled. Somewhere, under the layers of alcohol clouding her brain she was glad she was challenging the doctor on something; Timelord's weren't better at everything. Amy Pond could strip like no-bodies business.

"Timelord's don't strip Pond, especially in front of a load of aliens"

"**Chicken! **And be nice to them, they're only young"

"I am not a chicken, and- and you're an alien too!" the Doctor was visibly flustered as he glared at her his hands twitched.

"Chicken . . ."

"So you're perfectly content to strip in front of a group of aliens?"

"Yup, know why? Cos' m'not a chicken!" she slurred at him

"So Pond, you would if I would?"

"Oh Doctor; bring it! I'm not the chicken here" she took a deep breath knowing this speech was going to take a lot of concentration "I have no issues with my body; if you do if you have some kind of condition -"

"Shut up pond" he said into the sniggering, his face bright scarlet.

She stumbled over to him and patted him on the arm with a viscous smile said.

"It's okay doctor we can go back to the TARDIS now if you want" she whispered, deliberately provoking him.

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She had him and she knew it. He could back down and he'd have to live with her bringing it up, him the man who never ran away unless he was being chased, running from a little nudity and he'd nurse his pride for years.

Or he could do it.

He had no issues, but Amy was less than a quarter his age. But she seemed to have no qualms . . . .

"Never have I, ever . . ." wolf whistles erupted from around the circle. Amy's looked very smug she stood up straight and squared up to the Doctor.

"Whoa, down boy!" Finsla interjected "Firstly cheating is allowed; as in you can prevent her from saying she has never done it by doing it to her, therefore you win. Secondly once we get to underwear the midgets are leaving; yes you are I don't want to hear it! Thirdly either of you can pull out at any time by forfeiting, Comprendez-vous?"

"Yep"

"Oui, bien sur."

"Impressive Pond"

"I hope we can say that about **you** Doctor"

"Okay, okay never have I, ever . . . ran off on the night of my wedding"

She scowled and tugged her jumper over her head and threw it at his feet.

"Never have I, ever; blamed someone for something they didn't even remember doing"

The tweed jacket fell between them.

"Never have I, ever; kissed people for a living"

A green converse was flung between them.

"Never have I, ever; hit a Dalek with a shovel" she giggled

One army boot plonked down.

"Never have I, ever; looked into an angel's eyes when specifically told **not** to!"

Another converse.

"Never have I, ever; bit someone with no warning- oh wait no! Erm . . . oh hah! Pretended a Jammy Dodger was a self destruct button"

He threw down another boot into the giggles.

"Never have I, ever; hit someone with a cricket bat"

He watched as Amy slid both hands under her skirt and rummaged around for a while and eventually pulled down, very saucily , the lace top of a stocking. She smirked at him and threw it into the growing pile of mingled clothes. His eyes remained glued to it for a couple of seconds, before he blushed and looked away.

"Okaaay! Never have I ever; shot a gun"

"Well I've never shot anyone!"

"That gravity thingy-ma-bob in the maze of the dead?"

"Oh"

He snapped off the braces and threw them down. Amy bit her lip, god she loved them braces.

"Never have I ever; visited another planet in my night gown!" he smirked.

She unbuckled her belt.

"Never have I, ever; flew a TARDIS"

One sock and collective 'Ooh's around the circle.

"Never have I, ever; had to wait fourteen years" he looked away from her "I'm sorry"

She squeezed his hand, then let go and took off the other stocking. The Doctor was careful not to look at it this time.

"Never have I, ever; worn a bow tie"

He took off the offending item.

"Never have I, ever; got bitten by a vampire-space-fish"

She slid her skirt down her long legs as Finsla made all the younger kids leave, much to their dismay.

"Never have I, ever; got pick pocketed by Winston Churchill" she sniggered into her hand when she realised she was winning she had a bra, knickers and a top and the Doctor removed his trousers leaving only his white and blue striped boxer shorts on. She looked him up and down; all that running really did do wonders for his body. He was all toned and vertical lines. All that came to her mind was

"Yumm . . ." she slapped her hand over mouth and turned bright red. The Doctor burst out laughing as did the remaining people around the circle.

"Never have I, ever; dreamt I was pregnant"

She tugged the t shirt over her head stretching deliberately pushing her breasts towards him. She tossed the t shirt between them and noted that his eyes never left her chest. Admittedly both their breaths were coming faster than when they had started. He shivered and realised the predicament he was in.

"Oh Doctor are we getting a bit close for comfort?" she smirked at his soon to be naked body; she had devised a Machiavellian plan.

"Never have I, ever" she narrowed her eyes at him "been kissed by a Timelord"

He gasped at her forthrightness. How could she be so bold? The Doctor was faced with two choices.

Go naked in front of all these children and _her_

Or he could kiss her. . .

In the end there was no contest really.

He crossed the distance between them in one long stride. One hand went to her cheek and trailed down her arm, all the way to her waist. He placed his hand on the small of her back and drew her in close the other tilted her head back and kissed her softly just brushing her lips, it was all he meant to do but as soon as he tasted her he wanted more he paused for a minute resting his forehead against hers. He was gathering all his will to step back but then he opened his eyes.

She was stood there her eyes closed, her cheeks flushed, breathing heavily. And she was almost naked. He crushed his lips to hers and tugged her head back and pulled her bottom lip open with his teeth and invaded her mouth forcefully. It wasn't soft or caring it was teeth and tongue and pure _want. _She had wanted him from the very start, and was amazed that he seemed to want her just as much as she wanted him she began to run her hands all over his torso.

"Aherm we'll just . . . go." Said a smirking Finsla. He lead all the teens away out or the periphery of their eyes.

She began kissing him again oh so softly. Time seemed to slip away, only marked by how heated things were getting. He was panting when they were interrupted.

"HEY YOU TWO!" they looked up and saw an official looking Alien with a gun wielding troop behind him. Very not good.

"Uh Pond?" she was nuzzling into his neck very distractingly.

"Pond?" she 'Hmmm'ed.

"Public displays of affection are kind of frowned on here." He cleared his throat. "And when I say frowned on what I actually mean is punishable by death."

"Running?" she sighed.

"Running now I think!" he grabbed her hand and tore off down the beach in the direction of the TARDIS.

Amy looked down and wondered how the hell it had come to this. Running, drunk and naked, from the police for kissing on a beach because of a drinking game. But . . . holding the Doctors hand . . . and hey, he was naked too.

~oOo~

_This was just a little pointless thing I wrote after a very __**eventful**__ camping trip last summer. I realised I've been neglecting Dr Who since my other fic aaaages ago so I decided to put this up. CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEW SEASON!_

_**xX PLEASE REVIEW Xx**_


End file.
